Another exciting year
by Jamespisthebest
Summary: This is the 5th year of the Marauders, an exciting year of course! It's the year they become animagi. Let's see how the marauders find happiness in the darkest of times. And if you wanna know what all they had to face in their fifth year while becoming animagi, then this book's definitely for you ;))
1. Summer

Description: I do not own hp.

It was a fine rainy morning. The mist filled the atmosphere along with the dark clouds in the sky. Everyone in the neighborhood was in their houses having their early coffees and tea's. Fifteen year old James Potter was watching muggle television and was switching the channels to watch something interesting. His dad Fleamont Potter was a potioneer and also the inventor of the famous sleekeazy hair potion which had been widely popular among fine witches.

He was quite serious when it came to work but was all jolly and always took some time off for television and to play quidditch with his son. Good for James that he used to play quidditch since he had started running. He made the gryffindor quidditch team in his second year as a chaser. His mother Euphemia Potter was a kind woman who loved his son, not to mention the pampering!

James was really bored during the holidays as he didn't have any siblings and he often chose Hogwarts over his own house because he missed his friends a lot! Sirius was his best mate and he was spending his vacation at number 12 grimmauld place. Hell according to sirius!

"James, honey? Have you heard from your friends lately?", asked his mother while preparing some pudding for his son. "Yeah, Sirius is obviously fuming about his family and mostly keeps himself locked up in his room. Remus says he's reading a lot of books so that he doesn't get bored and Peter,... He must be eating right now. He'll grow up to the size of a large buffalo if he doesn't stop ya know. Merlin's beard! I just pictured him! Blimey!! I don't want to describe it!", laughed off James finally watching something upto his expectations. His parents laughed at their son's sense of humor and they themselves pictured Peter imaginatively and Fleamont's mouth twitched with the same smirk James's often did.

"Poor Sirius! Must be so hard for him to live under the same roof as those murderers! You should call him here you know. He'll be glad and of course we would love to have him here with you, seeing as you're so lonely" said Fleamont flipping the pages of the daily prophet. "I've invited him numerous times! But he says that he'd never be allowed inside the house if he ever goes back. He'll come when he's ready..."

At Lily's house:-

Lily was helping her mom with breakfast and sat down beside her sister Petunia. Petunia dragged the chair away slowly and lily had noticed that as she was eyeing her. Mr and Mrs Evans were asking Lily about the subjects she's going to be studying the following year. "I'm going to be having transfiguration, charms, potions, ancient runes, history of magic, herbology, D.A.D.A, astronomy... blimey! That's a lot for this year! I wonder what I'll be doing in my NEWT'S!", panicked lily dropping down the fingers she was counting on. "Honey, you'll obviously do fine! You always do!" said Mr Evans patting her on her back. Lily smiled back thankfully. Petunia was still mumbling something about her wand always sticking out of her bag. Lily ignored her this time and she surprisingly stopped.

She went upstairs in her room to get ready as she promised to meet Severus by the lake. It was the only time they talked peacefully without any arguments as Severus didn't want to talk to her at hogwarts because the other Slytherins wouldn't approve of it, in his own words. She frowned. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a maroon tunic and a pair of jeans with her jacket. She quickly changed and was wearing her boots bidding a goodbye to her mom and telling her that she's meeting Severus. She could tell by Petunia's mouth movement that she called Severus a 'lousy-git'. Ignoring was the best thing she could do now.

She reached the park to see Severus waiting for her and sad down beside him, turning to him and asked, "Hey sev. How were your holidays?" Severus stared into her beautiful green eyes, twinkling and responded to her question. They talked about the weather and hogwarts. The sky began growing darker and darker by the time. Lily stared at Severus one last time before asking "Sev? Don't you think things have changed between us? I mean,...we used to be such god friends. And you don't even want to talk to me when the other Slytherins are around. Nobody matters when you're with your best friend, Sev. You say that you don't mind me being a muggle born, then why don't you just say that to your friends", she stopped so that Severus could answer.

"Lily, I don't ignore you! It's just that the other Slytherins don't like we being with muggle borns. You know what I mean...And it's for the greater good you know... we'll always be best friends!" stopped Severus looking into her beautiful eyes and wondering what if he gets lost looking at them. "I don't know sev. You could just answer them you know. I don't think they're as good as you describe them. I've even heard that Avery insults muggles in the most brutal manner there is! Anyways,...we've had this talk for the billionth time I guess, huh? Um,..I guess I'll go then...meet you on September 1", she bid him a goodbye. "Um, yeah,..you should be going, it's late. Bye! Severus watched her auburn hair bouncing behind her back. She was adorable and he couldn't deny the fact that he was obsessed with her.

She went to her room, closed the door and frowned. How many times has she had this conversation with Severus? She's been telling him to confront the Slytherins and tell them that he doesn't despise muggle borns. And that they are the ones that are bad. But he just let that question go just like the wind takes away the leaves along with it by it's force.

She wanted to meet her real friends so badly! Hestia Jones and Mary McDonald were the other girls who shared a dormitory with her and since then, they'd been best friends. She wanted to talk to them and express her feelings. They were the only ones who could understand her now. Everyone has their own problems... and what each one would like is to go to hogwarts. Maybe this year is going to be exciting as any other year was...

Author's note: Review please!! Im going to come up with the next chapter soon enough. This is year 5 of marauders. And this fanficion is going to be longer than the others ;) So review!! Cuz i love to read those!


	2. Loyalties

**Chap 2: Loyalties**

Sirius black was in his room reading a muggle magazine, flipping pages and admiring the new trending fashion the celebrities were implying on. He looked up from the magazine and tucked it safely under his bed, because if his parents see it, it's gone! He heard some distant voices from downstairs so he got out of his bed and slowly closed his bedroom door behind him. He went downstairs and stood in the corner, beside the dining room and pepped inside to hear "- seen the blood-traitor master Sirius. He has all the old and filthy red and golden stuff in his room. Kreacher swears to his old mistress that he has even heard voices, yes," gave the report kreacher with respectful eyes towards his master and mistress. "Good job kreacher!", answered the ruthless voice of Walburga Black. "It's a shame to the Noble house of Black. The boy's a shame Orion!"

"We should now be thankful that our boy Regulus is in the right tracks. We've failed Sirius miserably! But I have high hopes for Regulus. And he'd made the Dark lord very proud! The Dark Lord is going to be very happy!" said a thick voice of Orion Black. Sirius moved his foot forward to listen to his parent's voices and accidentally crashed it with the old umbrella stand. Walburga looked at Sirius with murderous eyes.

"You filthy blood-traitor!!! Spying on us, have you?! As if the disowning was not enough!" shouted Walburga. "Can I ask that question to _you_?! Always sending off someone to spy on me! To see who I'm talking with! To see what I'm doing! What sort of parent does that?!!" shouted sirius at the top of his voice. "You should be thankful we're still keeping you here blood-traitor!!!" bellowed Orion balck for the first time. "Yeah? You've even sent off Regulus to that bloody path you're so excited about! It's a shame for me to sit with my friends knowing that my parents are the murderers of innocent people! People who haven't touched a single hair of yours! It's a shame to see Reg following your path! You know what?! I'm done now!" Walburga and Orion had the same look on their face when they were talking about Sirius. A look you give people as if they've done done something _very_ _filthy_!

Anger was rushing through his veins as he rushed up to his room and slammed the door. How _could_ anyone's parents behave like this with their own children?! He'd seen James, Remus and Peter's parents coming to pick them off the station with the most understanding, lovely, and passionate way there is! And _here_, he had _his_ parents, who wouldn't even want to look at him. Anger rushed through his whole body when he had to listen to the word 'blood-traitor' or 'mudbloods'! He had met so many muggle borns at hogwarts and they were all so kind and generous! If he'd have to choose between living with the muggles, not having to see his family or hear anything from them, he would have chosen that path.

The saddest part was that they've taken Regulus on their side too. His little brother Regulus with whom he used to play when they were younger was sorted into Slytherin and had followed his family's loyalties. Whenever Sirius tried to talk to Regulus he just ignored him or would just start explaining him that the Dark Lord is not bad and that he is _admirable_! It often made Sirius angry and they ignored each other for days. He used to sneak out at night in the kitchen to nick some food as he didn't want to see his family having dinner with the other death eaters.

Sometimes, Walburga didn't save any food for him which often led Sirius to sleep without having dinner. Sometimes he wanted to share his feelings with James through the mirror they talked with, but didn't have the nerve to do so. He didn't want to make James's life miserable by talking about his family. "I've had enough and I am not going to come here back again. I'm going to run away from here someday and never return!", thought Sirius to himself. "And i hope that day comes soon, because i cannot bear living under the same roof as these people are!"

**_Author's note: So this chapter mainly included the feelings of Sirius black cuz i wanted to show a reason for Sirius to run away. They'll be going to hogwarts soon! Oh and please review!! :))))))))_**


	3. Packing and mental retardation

Chap 3: Packing and mental retardation

"Mum, have you seen my jumper? It's getting really cool at hogwarts you know. We're freezing at times," said a very tired James to his mum. "It's in your wardrobe, James. You haven't searched nicely. If I find it there then-" stopped Euphemia Potter with a creepy grin on her face which led James to panic and stammer. "No mum! I'll go and find it," he said with an apologizing smile. He ran back upstairs, took his jumper, threw it in his school trunk and opened the drawer of his side table which was beside the bed.

He slid it open to reveal the broken piece of the mirror he and Sirius used to talk with while in detentions. He made an eye contact with it, and called out the words, "Sirius." He saw the face of his best mate, all glowy in the moonlight that was flashy on his face.

"Hey prongs!" he said with a wide grin on his face. The same grin Peter used to have on his face when food used to appear at the Hogwarts tables. "Excited for tomorrow? Fifth year, big year!" "YES! I've finished packing, have you?" "Yeah, I've done it. I can't wait to get out of this place," said sirius with a shrug and a slight smile on his face. He didn't want to trouble James by telling him about the life there at grimmauld place. But he was going to go to hogwarts again, meeting his friends and living with them, free of all the tension that was going around about his so called '_home_'.

"Moony might be looking forward to this year too. I hope he's having a good time with his family," said James. "I s'pose so! Talking bout Moony, and his transformations, '_this_' is _finally_ the year we're going to be actually doing _something_ for him. Three years it's been since we found out, and finally!" Sirius told James with a proud face. "Yes mate! I'm excited for it and glad to be helping. But...I don't know...if something goes wrong?" James made a face at sirius, questioningly. "Um...we'll be at least glad that we've done something!! Don't worry mate! It'll all be fine! We've got a big year ahead!!" Sirius let it go with a wave.

"So see ya tomorrow in our compartment, huh?" James bid a goodbye and made a crying baby face. Sirius did the same. They acted and repeated, mimicking each other and laughing at each other's faces. The act would've been continued for another ten minutes if Fleamont hadn't called James down for dinner. "See ya prongs!" Sirius grinned.

At Peter's place:-

Peter was sitting on the sofa having some chocolate cookies. "Peter, honey. This is your third plate of cookies! You said you'll save them for tomorrow to give it to your friends!" shouted Peter's mother from the kitchen. "I'm sorryy mum. I was hungry. And I'll save some for tomorrow to give them to James, Sirius and Remus. They'll be _impressed_ and won't ignore me then", said Peter sheepishly.

"Whatever, but don't go looking for food at hogwarts. You know what the doctor has told you. You have to stop eating like this if you want to become taller like James, Sirius and Remus. And thinner too!!!" said his mother with a warning. "I remember that mother! But please don't go saying that in front of my friends! They'll think I'm stupid!" weeped Peter.

"Whatever Peter..." "No! Just promise me that you won't write letters to me saying that I have to avoid food if I want to become taller and thinner like them. Promise me, mother!! he said with a squeaky voice. He held out his pinky finger because his mother never ignored his '_pinky promise_'. "Okay, okay...I promise to not _insult_ my son for his _abnormally_ _large_ stomach and his retarded height", said Peter's mother with a sharp laugh. "Mother!!" Peter started crying watching himself in the mirror, banging his legs on the floor.


	4. Sept 1

Chapter- 4 Sept 1

Remus rushed through the platform 9/3 quarters, pushing along his trolley with him. He came to a halt and stopped in front of the Hogwarts Express and checked the time from the clock above him. They were 10 more minutes left for the train to leave. He relaxed, shifted a bit and started moving forward. There, along with the other students, he spotted a girl with fiery, auburn hair, which was none other than Lily Evans. "Lily! called out Remus. Lily turned around to see who it was. She smiled, and hurried towards him, "Remus! How badly I've missed you!" she grinned. "I've missed you too! Looking forward to the fifth year?" he asked. "Yes, it's going to be amazing! We have to choose some extra subjects this year. And the OWL's!! Blimey!! Can you believe it's been five years since we came to Hogwarts!?" freaked out Lily. Remus nodded in agreement, "Thinking about it makes me feel really old!" Lily laughed, "Same here!" She looked around him, and asked, "Where are your friends? I can't see them."

"Yeah. I was looking for them too but they might not be here so soon I guess..."

Lily heard someone call her name softly from behind. She turned around to check who was calling out her name. She was halfway turning around when she felt a hand clap on her shoulder and, "BOOOOO!!!" shouted Sirius and James at once! "AHH!!!" Lily shouted and her heart started beating rather fast. She looked up and saw the faces of Sirius black and James Potter laughing at her, "YOU BLOODY GITS!" shouted Lily at them. "Ooh, look! Evans got scared and nearly jumped in fear!" smirked Sirius. "Evans, did you see the look on your face?! laughed off James. She got even more irritated and, "Aaarrgh!! Remus, how do you even _live_ with them?!" Remus gave an apologitic smile, "I honestly don't know! Got used to them now, and believe me,...I've never felt so tired in my _entire life__!"_ Shrugged it off Remus. Lily nodded looking into Remus's face and wondered how _helpless_ he must be when they drag him along and embarrass him in front of everyone when they're the ones who do all the stupid stuff.

"Anyways, I don't want to be here staring at those faces all day. I'm going to find a compartment and search for my friends. Remus, you care to join?" Lily asked with one eyebrow raised. Remus shrugged and glanced at James, Sirius and then back to Lily, "If I leave them for one minute, they're gonna _blast_ off the whole compartment. So I've got no choice. See ya!" Lily nodded and left the Marauders alone (minus Peter). "Hiya Remus!! Long time, no see?" snorted James. "Okay, so that's your new way to say '_hi_'? asked Remus in disbelief. "Yes! How were your holidays by the way?" asked Sirius. "Well, they weren't so bad, but I missed you all!" answered Remus hugging both of them. "Ahhh!! Remus!!! My windswept hair!!", said James, messing up his hair evenly. "Yeah man!! Hugging is against our rules!!" added Sirius. "Okay, okay! Let's go find a compartment, shall we? It's already late," said Remus. "Where is Peter by the way? Has anyone seen him?" asked James to the lot of them. "C'mon we'll see him on the train. It's not our fault that he's late, is it?" Sirius said, pushing them towards the train.

The hogwarts express was already filled with the hogwartians as it was past 11 now. James clapped his hands together in excitement, "Remus, Sirius, we've got to do something _legendary_ this year!" Sirius agreed, "Something _memorable_!!" Remus, raised an eyebrow, stared at them and answered hotly, "Get good marks in your OWL's, that'd be _legendary!! _They sped along with the other students and stopped by a compartment where they spotted Frank Longbottom with Xenophillus Lovegood who was wearing an odd shape of glasses and searching for something called as 'wrackspruts' on Frank's head. "Hey James, Remus and Sirius! How are you all?" Asked Frank as he hi-fied them. "Good mate, how are you? Oh, and blimey! Have you seen Peter?" asked Sirius realizing that they had completely forgotten about Peter. What if Peter didn't even pass through the platform? What if he was stuck in the pillar when he was halfway through the platform and the clock suddenly struck 11 am? Is that even _possible_? The thought of it made Sirius nervous.

"Yeah, he was searching for you lot. He's in the next compartment with Lily Evans and the other girls. You see, all of the compartments are full," Frank said. Remus nodded and was moving along with the boys, when he turned around to Frank again, "Um, would you care to join us Frank...Xeno...??" He added on later. Xenophillus shrugged, "I've got to search for these wracktspruts. They're everywhere!! And can made your mind go dizzy!" James raised an eyebrow. Frank nodded, "Sure! I'd love to. C'mon the train is going to be leaving soon I s'pose. They left the compartment and slid open the next door which was full with Lily, Hestia Jones, Mary McDonald and a very clumsy Peter sitting awkwardly in front of them, clearly unwanted. "Hey girls!" waved James, shuffling his hair to give it a windswept effect. "Hey guys! But James, I'm here too, and I'm a boy," answered a confused Peter. James rolled his eyes and snorted. Sirius started grinning. Even Lily laughed at Peter, realizing how foolish he is. Hestia looked away from Peter and asked the boys to sit down. Lily gave Hestia a death glare. Hestia Jones was a half-blood and Mary McDonald was a muggle born. The three of them had been best friends, since they had met each other in their dormitory. Sirius removed his wand from his wand pocket and made a soldier like move ordering James to join in too. James did the same and the pair of them started using their wands, pretending them to be swords and started fighting. Remus gave the girls an apologitic glare raising an eyebrow. Mary and Hestia were actually enjoying their sword fight when it became quite _ruthless_.

The journey was quite peaceful when James and Sirius stopped fighting. Peter got up and pulled his backpack which had all of his snacks, "Does anyone want my cookies? Mum makes delicious cookies!!" Sirius patted Peter on his back hardly and said, "Yeah!! The secret to your healthy stomach!!" James roared with laughter. Peter curled up in a corner and started eating alone, which made Remus snort quietly. The girls were discussing about the upcoming term and deciding what subjects would be cool to take that year. James suddenly got up, stretched a bit and held out his hand, "Evans, mind a walk with me?" he asked hopefully. "No Potter, seeing that this isn't a garden to go roam about!" replied Lily hotly which made Sirius roar with laughter. James quickly pulled Sirius from his seat, "Uh,... sirius, my better half!! You'll come with me, won't you?!"

"Of course James!! C'mon let's see where old snivelly is!" he whispered in his ear.

They got out of the compartment and searched for Severus Snape. There was an open compartment whose door was open. They got inside and saw Severus reading his new potions book. He looked up from his book to see the faces of James and Sirius with a smirk on their faces. "Why are you here _now_?" he asked.


	5. New term, New song

Chapter- 5- New term, new song

"Why _did_ you come here now?" asked severus, irritated by their hotness.

"Well, you see, it's been a year since we saw your greasy nose and your greasy hair, so we thought why not stop by your compartment and tell you how a shampoo looks like," Sirius said hotly and turned to James, both smirking.

Severus stoop up from his seat and lurched forward towards the pair of them, "You wouldn't want me to take out my wand. I've learnt some pretty cool spells over the summer you know.

James snorted and yelled out out of pure spite towards him, "Now, that might be the reason you couldn't get time to wash off your hair! Honestly, shampoo's not that costly you know! You could even use the sleekeazy's hair potion my dad has invented. It's made for people like _you_.

Sirius roared with laughter, "Nice one, James! Let's break the tradition and gift him one of your dad's potion along with a dry shampoo because the effect won't go off until a week!"

James and Sirius were about to shake their hands together when the compartment door slid open revealing Lily, her lips pursed together making an 'o' shape.

"You angry, darling?" asked James grinning.

"Shut up, Potter! Your ego's a bit high today, I see. You're both arrogant bullies and can never change! She turned to Severus, "Come with me Sev. I've got something to show you. You'll _love_ it!" she smiled.

Severus and Lily went out of the compartment, nowhere to be seen.

"You really think she's got a gift for him?" aksed James suspiciously.

"Maybe,...they're best friends." shrugged Sirius.

The words 'best friends' made James flinch.

They sat along with Peter and Remus for the rest of the journey as Lily had gone to sit down with Severus. Hestia and Mary went to sit along with Lily too. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were lying down on each other's laps as they talked.

"Guys, as I've said before,...we've got to do something legendary this year-" said James.

Peter cut him off, "But you haven't said anything", shrugged off Peter.

"I did. But you weren't there. You were sitting with the _girls_", snorted James.

"Oh, you should've waited for me then." Peter felt as if he was left out of most of their '_legendary_' plans. They often wandered about themselves as Peter was short and wouldn't walk fast. Peter didn't even know that they often left him out at night and wandered alone without him.

"We haven't even finished our map! I'm telling you we won't finish it if we work like this!" James groaned as he rolled his chocolate wrapper and threw onto Peter's face.

"Ow!" Peter started rolling one of his wrapper in order to throw it on James but it hit Remus's book. "Sorry Rem", Peter apologized. Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius agreed, "Perhaps we should go find some new places. What do you think? We've covered all of the secret passages, and the shortcuts. Everyone agreed with him.

Peter was half asleep when they reached Scotland. Sirius and James started to play a game of exploding snap and asked Remus to come and join too, but he refused to play as he'd bought some new books to read on the journey to Hogwarts.

The steam trailed along the dark bushes and rain lashed across hogsmeade when the train came to a halt and stopped by the station when they hear a familiar voice.

"Firs' years'! Follow meh to the boats!", Hagrid shouted at the top of his voice shoving the first years to the direction of the lake. The boys scrambled to get out of the train and waved at hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Sirius shook Hagrid's hand, followed by the other three. "Hullo Sirius, James and...waht' was yer name little boy?! gushed Hagrid. "I a'ways forge' yer name!"

Peter turned red and stammered, "It's Peter Pettigrew. But Hagrid and the others changed the topic and started talking about the weather. "I see all o' the firs' years' have come! See y'all later!" waved Hagrid to the following fifth years.

They hurried off to the direction of an empty carriage and sat down as the carriages started moving forward towards the castle. It was a five minute journey from hogsmeade to the castle. They entered the castle to see Professor McGonagall waiting to welcome them all into the Great Hall.

"Hello professor! Nice to see you again!" Exclaimed, James, Sirius and Peter.

"It's good to see you all too," professor McGonagall smiled and gestured them to the great Hall.

The great Hall was lit with the candles floating in the air and the bewiched night sky looked magnificent. It felt warm in the great Hall, unlike the grounds outside. They crossed the hall and took their seats on the gryffindor table. Remus settled himself down beside lily, and james sat to the other side of Lily. He started to flap his wet arms on both the sides which made Lily shift herself beside Peter. Frank and Alice came down to greet them, both holding each other's hands.

"Hey you lot! Whatcha been up to??" Asked Alice to the fellow Gryffindor fifth years.

"My holidays were miSerAble if you ask me!" Spat Sirius, and realizing after a second that all eyes were on him, he chuckled to make it look like a joke. Everyone except the Marauders thought Sirius was joking.

They were cutt off by McGonagall who had been followed by a long line of first years whow were to be sorted.

"Feels old to be a fifth year, doesn't it? Can't believe we just have two years left to leave Hogwarts!" Sirius hissed into James's ear.

James agreed with a somber voice, "We've got to make the most out of Hogwarts!!" he replied, filled with determination again. Sirius nodded filled with the same energy.

She placed the sorting hat on the three legged stool which twiched, shaked, and eyes popped out of the hat which sang in it's usual tone.

_"Every year goes by, me sorting out the differences in you._

_I'm to be placed on your head to hear what your heart truly wants!_

_For now, I'm going to sort you and tell you which hogwarts house you belong in..._

_I've sorted high, I've sorted low..._

_For I've done this job for centuries now_

_So put me on, and I'll tell you where you belong..."_

The sorting ceremony has over and the first years were sorted into the respective houses.

Dumbledore stood up, raising both of his hands and smiling to the hogwartians. "Welcome, welcome! To another year at hogwarts! Welcome back to the old students! Now before we get too befuddled by our excellent feast, I'd like to make some announcements. Mr Filch has kindly reminded me to inform you children that Filibuster fireworks, fanged frisbees and all sorts of the fun stuff is banned and therefore will be confiscated by the prefects and Mr Filch. Secondly, the forbidden forest is banned for children as it always was. So I won't be seeing children near the forest. Thirdly, you all must be tired and sleepy with all the traveling, so have your dinner and off to bed! Pip pip! You shall be starting a new term tomorrow, so sleep well and attend your classes," he smiled at them, his eyes twinkling and turning grim when he continued.

"Lastly, I shall remind each and every one of you to stay alert in these dark times. If you find anything odd happening in the castle or find something which shouldn't be in the premises, you shall come forth and inform the head of your house about it." He cleared his throat, "Let the feast begin!"

Food magically appeared on the five tables. "All I'm waiting for is dessert!" Exclaimed James. Peter had eaten likena hungry hippo! The students had their dinner with the most delicious and the most unique food anyone could have asked for. They hurried off into their dormitories and slept peacefully as tomorrow was a new start. "Goodnight mates!" roared Sirius. "Goodnight!!"

**_Author's note: Oh my god! I cant believe I wrote such a long chapter! Like wow! I'm proud of myself! Hehe! So imma keep this book going long, like really long! And I want to cover up the original timelines without spoiling the og plot. So yeah, if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to review and tell me bout' it. Please REVIEW!!!_**

**_PS: I'm even thinking to keep a week's gap between each chapter so that I get new ideas. So Until next time! :))))_**


	6. Just on good terms

Chapter- 6 Just on Good-terms

Sirius yawned as he woke up in the morning. He looked over to his sides to see James sleeping quite peacefully and Peter was sleeping with his mouth wide open. Sirius kicked both James and Peter's legs.

"Ow! Sirius!! What the hell?! James woke up, wide eyed and ran after Sirius

Peter started copying James by running behind Sirius from the other side, his eyes hardly open, he miserably failed as he tripped and fell down. "Ow!! He squeaked.

Sirius and James roared with laughter. "I bet Remus has alReAdy gone down to the great Hall," said Sirius as he put on his robes.

"Yeah, he tried to wake us up, but we were ruddy sleeping!" sighed James

They packed their book bags and rushed out of the common room. Without stopping, they went into the great Hall. Most of the students had already finished their breakfast but Remus and Lily were still at the table waiting for McGonagall to give their timetables to them.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" James asked Remus as he sat down on the chair along with Peter, and Sirius.

"Well, I tried to wake you up, but y'all didn't, and I was already late and then I met Lily by the portrait hole with Mary and Hestia. So I came along with them", declared Remus as he took a bite of his toast.

Lily turned to look at James, who then looked at her and a smirk played across his face. "Not good" she thought to herself.

"Evans, darling? He asked playfully. "How's the first day going? Fancy a chat?"

"Shut it, Potter!" she bellowed and folded her arms across her chest and Sirius, Mary and Hestia roared with laughter.

"Honestly you both, when are you ever going to become friends??" asked a giggling hestia.

"N E V E R" snapped Lily with gritted teeth.

As everyone else were talking about the arrogance of James and Lily, Sirius glowered at the Slytherin table and noticed that Regulus was staring at him and he moved his eyes away the instant Sirius had caught him. He noticed that had taken out a parchment and started writing something on it. Excitement flooded into him! He wanted to talk to Regulus so badly! But they were only on the 'hello' terms every year at hogwarts. Sometimes Regulus would sneak out of the common room to meet Sirius as he'd missed him. Sometimes, he wanted to say more than he was actually saying to Sirius but his family's nobility stopped him from doing so.

His got distracted from his thoughts as a paper plane flew towards him. He caught it and opened it to see Regulus's long, cursive handwriting.

"Meet me before you go to your first class.

\--Reg

Sirius smiled and was happy to see that Regulus was atleast on talking terms with him.

"What's that, mate? Aksed James as he stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Nothing, just a note from Reg. He wants to meet me before the class starts," Sirius replied

"Well, that's amazing, isn't it?! Exclaimed James.

"It is," Smiled Sirius.

They stopped their conversation as McGonagall was moving along the tables to hand them their schedules. She passed it to the Gryffindor fifth years.

Sirius looked at the time table and sighed, "Oh my God! We've got double potions with Slughorn, History of magic with old, dead, Binns, DADA with dunno whom, and transfiguration.

"This makes me want to skip the fifth year!" groaned James as he banged his fist on the table.

"You can't skip the fifth year git! It's the second most important year! It's the OWL's year!!" Lily snapped.

"I've heard from the older students that the OWL's year is terrifying with all the homework and the studying we have to do. We've even got the practical examinations," Remus murmured.

"The NEWT's must be worse!" Peter spoke for the first time allowing quick glances at him and he turned red.

James looked over at Sirius. They knew that familiar look of each other's faces really well. They roared with laughter, allowing certain glances at them.

"What's the matter? Did you play any other prank?!" asked Remus with wide open eyes.

"No! 'Course not!! We were just wondering whether Peter could ever make it to the NEWT's and the thought of it made us laugh." Sirius and James both chucked at the sound of it.

Peter turned tomato red. Remus, Lily, Hestia and Mary controlled their laughter. It really was a question to think about, seeing the rate of speed in which Peter studied. He was really slow and often squashed things. James and Sirius were the type of people who wasted the whole year pranking around and hexing people. But they were brilliant when they studied at the last moment. They were at the top of the class in transfiguration.

Everyone thought that they should just ignore Peter's insults as it would hurt his feelings.

Remus was the first one to change the topic. "Who d'you think will be our DADA professor?"

"I hope he's not a douchebag, or someone imperiused to be honest," Mary murmured. They were busy talking when James looked down at the table and noticed that some of the dishes were vanishing from the table. "Shit! My treacle tart!" He panicked as he ate the last few bites of treacle tart. He loved treacle tart!

Lily looked at him with shocked eyes as he struggled to finish the tart. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Mate, stop eating like that! People are watching!" Sirius laughed

"Look who's say saying!" James rolled his eyes at sirius.

"I know," chuckled Sirius. "Okay, listen, I'm going to go and see Reg okay? Wait for me here. See ya!" He waved at James as he made his way out in the entrance hall, in front of the marble staircase.

He stopped in front of the staircase to see Regulus waiting for him. "Hey, you wanted me to come?" he asked.

"Um, Hey...Yeah, I called you over to tell you that,... best of luck for the first day" Regulus blurted out.

Sirius studied his face for a moment. He obviously hasn't called him here to say best of luck. "Why don't you stop stammering and speak clearly.

Uh, Sirius...we could still be best friends like we used to be before, you know..." Regulus said.

"So...? That's what we always wanted, right? But we had to part our ways because of some old-" Sirius said as he was stopped by Regulus.

"I just don't want this to happen brother! It's still time! You could come join us! Mum and dad will be pleased with you and we'll be a proper family again!" Regulus stared at Sirius with desperate eyes.

"I'm sorry Reg. Is this what you called me for? To change my mind? I don't want to push this any further Reg. I really don't! But can you do something for me? I request you..,beg you..." His grey eyes stared into Regulus's blue ones.

Regulus looked disappointed, but wanted to hear what his brother wanted to say to him. He'd missed him every single year at hogwarts.

"Can we be friends like how we used to be before? Mum and dad won't know about it, I promise! You could come over with my friends too! They'll welcome you as if you're their best friend! Please Reg." Sirius pleaded.

Regulus gave up, "Okayy, fine! But Mom and Dad won't know about it."

Sirius was so happy that he pulled Regulus into a hug. "Thanks, Reg!" We'll make the most of this year, I promise!"

Regulus smiled, "I wish we never had to choose, you know...One more thing Sirius...It isn't going to be like jolly good brothers, but we'll be on good terms. My Slytherin friends wouldn't approve of me taking to you and the news will reach mum and dad. Hope you understand..."

Sirius nodded, "I understand. As long as we're not fighting. Okay, I gotta go! First class! And best of luck!" Sirius and Regulus waved at each other as they parted ways.

He was going to be living on good terms with Regulus after a long time! They won't be having a normal brother to brother relationship, but they'll atleast be on good terms!

Author's note:. So this is the half part of the first day and the second part will be chap 7. Please review guys, or i won't know if you're reading this fic. So please review anything! LITERALLY anything! Love y'all ;))


	7. First classes

Chapter- 7- First classes

Sirius ran into the great Hall and saw James waiting for him, all read to go to the first class.

"Tell me everything during the class", James told Sirius as he nodded back.

James and sirius turned to look at remus, Lily, hestia and Mary who were now standing up to get ready for the first potions class.

"All ready? Remus asked, as he hung his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Lily? James asked.

Lily saw the same, childish smirk on his face and turned to Hestia and Mary, "I'm going with Hestia and Mary.

"Oh,...next time, _love_?" he snorted but lily started to look around to check if someone's hearing the conversation.

"Shut up Potter! I'm seriously out of words for you!" she bellowed.

James raised an eyebrow, "But you're clearly not out of '_actions_' are you?" he made some disgusting snogging sounds. She was going to raise a finger at him but thought it'd be pointless if she continued the fight and responded to his disgusting behavior. She could even be late to class and she didn't wanted to be late for a new subject.

Hestia and Mary were enjoying the show as James made more and more disgusting sounds but were taken aback when when Lily dragged them along with her.

The fifth years took their seats. History of magic was by far the most boring subject and professor Binns used to teach the subject as if he was talking to the blackboard. His droning, and wheezy voice led the class to look up at the ceiling and not concentrate in the class. He teached non-stop but without any variability. They went further into the topics of giant wars and no one seemed to be interested in the class. Peter was drooling during the first five minutes of the class and lay down on the bench to sleep. Remus and Lily sat in the front so that they can listen to Binns properly.

Sirius looked at James, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. He took out a parchment and a quil from his bag and spoke loudly as if there was no teacher in the class, "Let's play hangman."

James's eyes shot up at the sound of it and he grinned taking out his own quil.

They played the game for half an hour when Remus noticed them smirking, their heads carefully surrounding the paper. He shot them a filth look but they ignored him. Remus nodded in disbelief. The bell rang as Binns drifted away through the wall without saying a 'thankyou'.

"Would it be nice if I don't lend you my notes this year?" asked Remus to the pair of them as they left the class.

"No, but it won't be nice when we fail our OWL's and lack behind." smirked Sirius.

"You deserve it! You don't even try to listen to him, I've seen you playing stupid games during the class.

"Remus, we're not as intelligent and smarty brains as you!" James snapped.

Remus rolled his eyes at pair of them before glancing back at Peter who was still rubbing his eyes, "Okay, stop it both of you! I know professor Binns is a bit 'wheezy', but at least try to listen to him".

They didn't reply and started singing songs and were a bit preoccupied watching the misty weather. They sat down under the bush zipping up their jackets and discussed about potions which was going to be the next class after the break.

They stood in the line, in front of Slughorn's dungeon. It was cold, but Slughorn didn't leave it up like that. He added a warm effect to the class by decorating it with different types of candles. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter took the seats in the middle of the classroom, whereas Lily, Mary and Hestia sat in front of them.

"This year's going to be bloody boring!" Sirius sighed.

"It'll be great when they stop giving us lectures for an hour and let us relax," lamented James.

They were cut off by Slughorn who merrily greeted them, "Ah! Good morning my dear students! Hope you all have had a good holiday. I plan to make this year as exciting and knowledgeable as possible but before we get preoccupied with our work, I would like to announce something." James noticed Lily shifting a bit and smiling at Slughorn who exchanged it in return. "No one might've told you this until now but you're going to be writing a _very important_ examination next June. That examination will be showcasing how much you've learnt and understood the uses of magical potions."

A lot of students gulped up a bit as it was _their_ examination. "Now this examination is called 'OWL's', stands for 'Ordinary wizarding level examinations'. So I will be expecting a high pass level from my class as many of you here are bright." He glanced at Peter and he turned red, thinking of all the massacre he's done throughout these four years.

He continued as students watched him carefully, "So today, we're going to make the draught of peace! It often shows up at OWL'S. It is used to calm a person's anxiety and control their agitation. Be careful if you are heavy handed because too many ingredients may cause irreversible sleep so be careful of what you're adding, students."

Lily and Severus listened to Slughorn with utmost attentiveness.

Slughorn flicked his wand at the blackboard and at the ingredients's cupboard, "You will find the instructions and ingredients on the blackboard. However, I'll be checking on each and every one of you," he smiled and went back to his table.

The students sprang out if they chairs to go and get the ingredients from the cupboard.

"Did you see snivelly trying to act as if he's the potions master himself!" said Sirius as they were collecting the ingredients mentioned at the blackboard.

"Yeah, his nose better be on his parchment so that we can insult him for his bloody nose!" glowered James.

The four of them gathered around their table and placed all the ingredients on the bench. The potion had to be stirred at the right amount of times, first in clockwise and then in anticlockwise directions. The flame had to be lowered before adding the final ingredient to the cauldron.

"A light silver vapor should be rising from your cauldrons by now. "Um,...AH!" Slughorn's exclaimed loudly, passing several glances at where he was looking. "Miss Evans here has made a fine potion!!"

Silvery beautiful vapours were arising from Lily's cauldron. James started fuming and looked down at his own potion which had produced a greyish smoke. He looked around at Sirius's cauldron which produced the same greyish, close to silver smoke. He looked at Peter's which was showing a smoke of green. Pity, he thought to himself.

Slughorn came along by their table and noticed Peter sweating, "Boy, you need a lot of help", he nodded in disbelief. "Those of you have managed to finish the potion, label it and carefully and place your potions on the testing table. And as this is just the first day, you're going to write an essay for the uses of moonstones on a 8 inch parchment. I'll be giving you two days of time." Lily thought it was just a small piece of homework for the open day. She smiled apprehensively.

James, Sirius and Remus already came down to the great Hall for lunch, leaving Peter behind as Slughorn was giving him some important notes for the homework essay. They started their lunch when rain lashed through the windows. The atmosphere was grey and dull.

Sirius turned to James, "Mate, I'm already hating our first day back to school," he sighed

"Yeah, I understand, but we've got _important things_ to do this year. Far more than these OWL'S or our studies."

The sound of the word '_important things_' made Sirius raise an eyebrow and sigh in relief, "When do we swing into action? We'll be busy with our OWL's and studies."

James looked at Sirius, Remus and Peter, "Today's Monday, so...this Saturday? We'll be free on the weekend. We can also use Sunday for the map plotting. What say?"

"It might work if you all finish your potions essay early," said remus.

"What do we have next?" Asked Peter

without looking up from his pudding.

"We have bloody Divination!" snapped Sirius folding his arms. " I hate the way that woman predicts premature deaths!"

James agreed with sirius, "She lookes like a bug to me with her eyes magnified with those stupid glasses!

"Sometimes I think that Divination would've been interesting if someone else had taught it," Remus said as he wiped his mouth getting ready for the class.

"You're right. That woman stares at me like I'm gonna do something terrible! The look she gives, makes me _cringe_," Peter said twisting his mouth.

"_Everyone_ gives you that look Peter," laughed off Sirius.

The four of them rushed their way into the Divination classroom and had a seat on their usual table when Professor Sybil Trelawney entered the classroom from her office.

"Good day," she said in her old amd dreamy voice. "And welcome back to Divination. You all must take out your copies of 'The dream oracle'. Dreams are the perpetual ways of divining the future and this may be coming in your OWL's. Now you may all turn to your books and read the introduction of the dream oracle and predict your friend's futures by the recent dreams they've had.

James looked at the table behind them where Lily, Hestia, and Mary were shushing quietly about their dreams as they read the introduction. He looked up at the three of them, "Sirius, Remus, Peter? What dreams have you had lately?" Peter looked down trying to ignore.

Sirius merely shrugged, "Well there's this dream I'm having where I'm locked up somewhere and I'm shouting,...going mad...But of course this is all just rubbish!!"

"Hang on, it's says that you're going to be guilty of something, I don't know! I mean, you're guilty of so many things!" said James as he laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pouted.

Remus gave a short laugh, "He's not wrong either!"

They climbed down the ladder. Sirius straightened his robes as he sighed, "Man that's a lot of homework for the first day! Trelawney's given us a month of the dream oracle, we have to write an essay for Slughorn for the uses of moonstones, and Binns's set half a foot long essay on giant wars!!"

"Guess everyone was right about the fifth year..." said remus. "You all better finish all this homework so that we could do all the side work. It won't be easy with this homework," shrugged Remus.

"We know that Remus. We'll definitely try to finish it," Peter said as they went into the DADA classroom.

There, they saw a thin man with brown hair probably in his thirties, addressing the students.

"Good morning class," he smiled, "I am Professor Gilbert and I'll be your new defense against the dark arts teacher. We're going to be amazing friends as we trick ourselves into learning with our full interest."

Time passed by as students enjoyed the tricks Gilbert had teached them. The students laughed as he made the one legged hinkypunk dance in funny steps.

"He's a good teacher," said Remus as they went into their dormitories.

"He's as good as a joker!" smiled James

**_Author's note: Oh my God, its a really long chapter cuz I've been writing this since 2 weeks even referring the order of the Phoenix cuz its the fifth year. Please review if you like this chapter, I'd love to read those :)) see y'all soon!_** **REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
